Waw
by YuriShi
Summary: The Hikari's disappear leaving everyone clueless and somehow giving the Yami's bodies. 2 years later strange monsters show up and 3 new heroins come to fight them. Who are the Waws?
1. Chapter 1

This was somewhat inspired by Sailor Moon, it may become a crossover later. This takes place after Malik shows up but somehow Isis and Yugi managed to stop the whole "kill Yami/Pharaoh/Atem" thing –from both Malik/Mariku and Bakura.

_Thoughts_

**Egyptian**

I do not own Yugioh or Sailor Moon

Story:

"Oyasumi ojii-chan! Mou hitomi no boku!" Yugi chirped before yawning and falling asleep. Yami fallowed his aibou while in the puzzle. Around midnight Yami faded into view and amethyst eyes snapped open. They looked at the slumbering puzzle keeper with deep sadness. They carefully took off a necklace, keeping a hand on the item hanging from it. They slipped it over the puzzle keeper's neck and let it merge with an identical necklace.

"Be safe my Pharaoh." They whispered before slipping out of the house threw a window. Across town almost the exact same scene happened in two other rooms with the only differences being the people, what they were called, and the items- one a different necklace and the other a rod. Half an hour later three people met in the middle of a park. They greeted each other warmly before disappearing into the night.

The next morning:  
"Ojii-chan! Yugi-kun is missing!" Yami rushed down the stairs after awaking and finding the link to his Hikari gone. Soon the entire gang was there asking questions.

"You felt nothing in your sleep Pharaoh?" Yami Bakura asked. Yami nodded. "The same thing happened to me and yadonushi. " Mariku nodded as well. No one had the answers to what had happened.

2 years later (I think that the gang would be 16?):  
Atem- as he was now called- slowly backed up pushing the group behind him towards the exit with the help of Bakura and Mariku-_seriously how the __hell__ did the three of Us become best friends?_ He stared at the strange and ugly thing that was advancing on them.

"In the name of the living Horus stop, you foul mortal child of Apep!" A voice rang down. _How in Egypt can that thing be mortal?! Or the child of Apep?_ Atem pondered. The thing turned its head towards the high wall that separated the school from the rest of the city. Three figures stood on top of it.

"Who dares to interrupts my fun?!" It hissed. The three figures jumped down to face it.

"I am Waw Sobek!" she had shoulder length blond hair and was wearing a gold armor tank top and a white Egyptian style skirt with red bands on her biceps and wrists with crocodile skin gloves covering her hands. On her head there seemed to be the head of a crocodile. She had on green tights and crocodile skin boots

"I am Waw Anubis!" She had mid-back stark white hair that stood out against her skin tight long sleeve black top. She also had on a gold Egyptian style skirt and black tights and bicker boot. She had on matching gold arm and wrist bands with black gloves. Her head had a tiara that, behind her own ears, went up to create black jackal ears.

"I am Waw Bastet!" she had a little above shoulder length black hair. She was wearing a golden armor bikini top and a grey, maroon, and gold Egyptian style skirt. She had gold and ruby wrist bands. She had black first knuckle gloves on. Her tights were see- through with a black line curled around each leg ending a fair distance away from her open toe stiletto heal ankle boots. She had maroon and gold armor going from her nose to the back of her head after widening, and situation two black cat ears on the top of her head.

"By the sands of Egypt we will punish you!" The thing laughed at the oddly dressed girls.

"Run!" Atem yelled while trying to call on the shadows. Waw Sobek smirked and pulled out a small stick that enlarged into a staff. Waw Anubis pulled out a large scythe and Waw Bastet pulled out a whip.

Waw Sobek slammed the staff on the ground yelling "**Nile Flooding!**" and a wave a water in the shape of a crocodile head slammed into the beast knocking it off balance.

"My turn." Waw Bastet cracked her whip yelling "**Flame whip****!**" The whip cut through the beast, but didn't kill it. Waw Anubis stepped up "**Death strike!**" the monster disappeared. The three former Yami's stared in amazement.

"Pharaoh, it is an honor to meet the living Horus. We are the warriors of our named Kami's" Waw Bastet bowed to him purring her greeting.

"Uh, it, nice to meet you too?"

"Always my Pharaoh." They jumped up onto the wall and disappeared.

The next day: three figures stood out side of the school and looked at each other and grinned.

"I can't wait to see all the guys!"

"Is that all you think of?"

"Nope!"

Tbc

Okay so:

Sobek is the god of the Nile and is sometimes depicted as a man with the head of a crocodile and is also a patron of the Pharaoh's army.  
Bastet is the solar and war goddess and is seen as a protector of the Pharaoh she has a cat's head. She was known as Lady of the flame and protected Ra- her father as he traveled across the sky  
Anubis is the Jackal headed god of death that later became the god of embalming and lead people to the underworld for judging  
Apep is a giant snake and every day tries to eat Ra and is said to succeed if there is an eclipse- but Ra is always cut out almost right after. Apep is considered evil through all Egyptian mythology.  
Waw means Soldier- thus they are the soldier-priest of their gods. If Atem were a Soldier he would be Waw Horus as he is the Pharaoh whom was seen as a living Horus- as Waw Bastet tells him.

If anyone has any monsters they want the Waw to fight let me know. Oh and Set who is most commonly considered an evil god is not in this story. I might include other gods from other religions. Also can anyone give me any good ideas for the Waw's attacks? I want them to be more primal then the Sailor Scouts- hence the actual weapons. Both Waw Sobek and Waw Anubis had their costumes based on statues of their gods while I mixed a drawing someone did of Bastet with a little bit of Catwoman and my own imagination


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

I do not own anything. Thanks to all of you who read this and let me know you liked it either with a review or by putting it on your favorites/story alerts.

**Egyptian**

Loud voice

_Thoughts_

YELLING

Story:

The teacher walked in to everyone in class talking about something- or just ignoring everything around them (i.e. Kaiba). "Class…Class…CLASS!" Everyone jumped and fell quiet. "Thank you. Now we have three new students today so please be nice." In walked three girls. One was wearing a black and red corset dress (like you can find at Hot Topic) with Egyptian sandals. Her hair was black with gold highlights cut in an Egyptian style. Next was a girl with long white-blond hair in a French braid. She wore a black gothic Lolita dress (like the one Hanajima wears in Fruits Basket) with black boots. The last girl had middle length golden hair up in a pony and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a dragon on it saying 'do not meddle in the affairs of dragons for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup' and sneakers.

"Hello, I'm xAst Miw, and I adore cats!" the black haired girl smiled charmingly.

"I'm xast Mind, my favorite number is 4." Most of the class shifted nervously at the white haired girl's choice of 4.

"I am Iwn Sin, and I have no idea why I hang out with these freak jobs."

"Sister, did she truly just insult us?" Miw asked turning to Mind.  
"Yes, sister she did."  
"We will have to remind her why she shouldn't insult us."  
"I concur, but it will have to be later." Sin looked scared. The teacher ignored this- She did have Bakura, Mariku, and Atem in her class- and told the girls were to sit. Sin was by Seto, Mind was by Ootogi, and Miw was by Atem. Miw smiled like the cat that ate the canary as she sat down. Later the three were invited over by Jou to hang out after school with them.

* * *

"So, your names are all really strange." Anzu commented.

"Well, our Guardians choose names that meant something to them. Ohm gosh! Is that a game shop? Oh can we go there? I love games so much!" Miw looked like a kitten that sees a ball of yarn.

"Sure, actually, my own Guardian lives here- as do I. We usually hang out here." Atem grinned as she dragged the other two away to check out the games. His smile dropped as he turned around to the rest of the gang. "There's something odd about all three of them."

"You mean besides their names?" Honda asked.

"Their names mean Pillar Clay, Desert Cat, and Desert Axe. And the Pharaoh is right, there's something off about those girls." Bakura stated.

"So we have another mystery on our hands. Has anyone found anything on that creature we saw?" Atem asked.

"Just that something similar has happened in Azuba Juuban, but the girls there are the Sailor Senshi. They seem totally different." Mariku told them.

"Hey guy! Neat place! So what do you do around here for fun?" Sin came up apparently escaping Miw's grip.

"Mostly we play games either here, Kaiba Land, or at the arcade. We also go to the occasional Duel Monster's tournament." Jou told her. She nodded. Just then Mind raced up pulling Miw.

"Sin we need to get back to the apartment! Like now!" And she grabbed her and ran.

Tbc

* * *

Okay so no Waw in this chapter. Oh everyone was introduced in the Japanese way thus it was family name first then personal name. Please, please, please send me some ideas for monsters and attacks. Oh and if you want any more Waw tell me what god you want them to be of along with their attack. They may have pets- I'm thinking about it. Pairings anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

I was looking over the last chapter and realized that I never explained about the 4. In Japanese 4 can be said two ways- yon or shi. Shi also means death, so Mind is saying she likes shi as her favorite number. Its western equivalent would be 13. Lol 1+3=4 gods I'm random…

_Thoughts_

**Egyptian**

Story:

The group stared after the girls. _That was random…_

"Mind! Only _you _have to go home right now! I already completed my homework!" Miw hissed pulling her sister to a stop and yanking her arm out of Mind's grip.

"When?" Sin asked her friend surprised.

"Either at lunch, during lectures, or work time in class."

"Well, in that case, xAst-san may I show you around our lovely city?" Seto walked up to the girls. He looked at them with a calculating gleam in his eye.

"Er, I would love it…" Miw blinked surprised. So Seto and Miw walked around Domino seeing all the spots. "So your Kaiba-kun right? Does your family own this infamous 'KaibaLand' I've heard so much about?"

"Yeah, I'm the CEO of KaibaCorps actually…"

"That's cool, but what do you do for fun?"

"I do something with my brother but I'm usually busy. My secretary actually forced me to take today off, but Mokuba already had plans with friends so I was wandering around town, when I overheard you…" Seto wasn't sure why he was so open with her.

"So how old is your younger brother?"

"He's 12 (right?)."

"Hm. Let's go to your amusement park and go on the rides. I doubt you do that often." He nodded. The day was spent full of fun, for both of the teens.

Laterish: Other side of town:

"Er, Waw Anubis?"

"Yes, Waw Sobek?"

"Why are you so calm? Waw Bastet has blown off the patrolling!"

"My sister is a cat. She will do what she wants, when she wants. She might find more information on this town. We must trust her. After all she is who she is." Waw Sobek grumbled about cryptic jackals and Nymphomaniac cats. Waw Anubis snorted at her. Then her head snapped up. "Something's wrong. We have to get to the game shop."

At the Game Shop:

Bakura swore as he ducked yet another swipe from a monster that looked almost just like Flaming Swordsman. Anzu shot a glare at him, which he ignored.

"Stop you-" he looked up to see Waw Sobek pause as she took in the monster. "Hunk of hotness."

"Waw Sobek." Waw Anubis growled.

"Er, right. In the name of the living Horus, we will stop you!" Flaming Swordsman charged at her. "Whoa!" She quickly summoned her staff to block his sword.

Elsewhere:

A young woman started suddenly. Her companion looked at her oddly.

"You can feel it, can't you?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His voice had a slightly odd tone to it.

"That need, that pull to fight the monsters that walk among us, to protect the Pharaoh." He seemed to struggle with himself.

"Please, Cousin." She whispered. His resolve cracked and he nodded. "Hold out your hands." She cupped her hands over his, "Bastet, your sAt, your Waw, asks that your fellow God, Set pours his Ka through her to grant his sA, his Waw, the power of Set!" Her hands glowed red and the sand around them gathered in her hands, forming a ring with an aardvark head on it. She dropped it into his hands.

"Do all of us have a ring?" He asked.

"Nope. I've got an anklet, Waw Anubis has a bracelet, and Waw Sobek has earrings. You need to put that on ya know." He did and that sand his form. When the sand cleared there stood a tall man in a brown Egyptian skirt and gold sandals. His face was covered in a red aardvark mask. He had a scimitar on his waist. She grinned up at him.

"Bastet, Your daughter calls!" Golden light hid her. When Waw Set could see her again she was in her Waw form. "Let's go!"

A Few Minutes Later At The Game Shop: Needless to say, with Waw Sobek fawning over "Flaming Swordsman" that they were not doing to well.

"Leave any for us?" Waw Basket's voice rang down.

"Look Kitten, the little lizard found herself somebody to play with."

"It's a Crocodile!" Waw Sobek screamed angrily. The group spotted the newest Waw.

"Waw Set; I believe we should save them."

"Let us go then, dear Kitten." Waw Bastet did a series of back flips before kicking the monster. Waw Set laughed and drew out his scimitar.

"Desert Cut!" Sand rushed towards Flaming Swordsman and acted like a blade thus cutting him in half. Waw Sobek pouted. Waw Bastet turned towards the Yugi-tachi.

"Is anyone hurt?" They shook their heads. She smiled at them. "Yokkata. Ja ne!" [I'm glad. See you.] Then the Waws disappeared according to their God's power (i.e. Sobek-water, Anubis-black light, Bastet-gold light, Set-sand).

"Great, there are more of them." Jou grumbled. They laughed.

With the Waws:

"So, you've awakened eh, cousin?" Waw Anubis asked. He nodded.

"Has anyone noticed that the monsters have become more human like?" Waw Bastet asked.

"Apep must have found her. We must hurry and awaken the rest of the court. We'll see you tomarrow Was Set." Waw Anubis stated.

The Next Day: School:

"Ah! xAst-san! xAst-san! Iwn-san! Have any of you heard about the Waw?" Anzu asked the three girls.

"The Waw? I didn't know you spoke Egyptian Mazaki-san." Sin looked at her surprised.

"Eh? No, no. they're these heroes that show up out of nowhere and save the day! Demo, they're way more violent than-"

"That's nice, but shouldn't we pay attention to Sensei?" Miw interrupted.

"correct xAst-san. Mazaki! Stop bothering your classmates!"

"Demo, Sensei!"

"Hanasanai [shut up/do not speak]!" Sin bit her lip to not laugh. As she tucked her hair behind her ear Mariku caught sight of crocodile earrings with aquamarine eyes.

"Kirei [pretty]." He murmured. She flashed a smile towards him.

TBC

Set is the God of the Desert, Chaos, foreigners (red hair), and protects Ra. He doesn't really have an animal but what the "Set animal" is closest to is an aardvark. There for sure is going to be another Waw. Please let me know what you think of this story and anything that you would like added. It should start to cross over into the Sailor Moon world once we get all of the Waws.

sA is son and sAt is daughter


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I told one reviewer that their guess of couples was right but later when going over my notes for this story I realized that they only got one out of three. Sorry.

Story:

School: 3 days later: Miw, Mind, and Sin sat with Seto at Lunch, which Mariku found he didn't mind, too much.

"Have any of you noticed anything weird with the new students?" He asked the group.

"What do you mean Ishtar-san?" Ootogi asked.

"First the first three Waws show up, and then the next day we get three new students. Then there's their mannerism." Mariku stated.

"What 'bout them?" Jou asked.

"I can't help but compare Miw to a cat. She acts like a human cat or that American Cat woman. Mind is all Gothic and into death. Seriously, yesterday in science the sensei said that later this year we'll be dissecting and her eyes just lit up. Sin is a somewhat tomboy and repeatedly claims to not be able to stand the other two but she's always with them. The same day one of them goes off alone with someone else there's suddenly a new Waw- this one a guy. Plus they all have some kind of jewelry; Miw has a cat anklet; Mind has a jackal bracelet; and Sin has crocodile earrings. Plus today I saw that Kaiba has an aardvark ring."

"Ah, I understand." Atem nodded smiling.

"You do?" Mariku looked hopeful.

"You like one of them"

"What? No!" Mariku gapped at them astonished.

"So which one is it?" Bakura laughed.

"None! I'm telling you there's something weird about the new students and I'll prove it!" He stormed off dragging Shizuka with him (she tended to be dragged along by him often no one quite knew why). The group stared after them.

* * *

After School: Miw walked through the mall looking at various goods. She stopped at a music shop, sighed and quickly turned around. Mariku just as quickly turned himself and Shizuka towards a CD rack.

"Did I do something wrong or to piss you off?" Miw's voice came from behind the two.

"Gah!" Mariku jumped. Shizuka blinked surprised, while Miw snickered at the crumpled form on the ground. "Don't _do_ that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Well how 'bout I buy both of you a snack to make it up to you." She grinned at them. The three teens went to the Food Court. Shizuka got a cookie, Mariku got a frozen coke and Miw got herself a pretzel. "So, why where you two following me?"

"No reason! I mean, we weren't following you!" Mariku babbled.

"Mariku-kun thought something was odd with you and the other two and I was dragged along." Shizuka told her; ignoring the glare Mariku sent her.

"Odd? How?" Miw blinked confused.

"Well, the Waws showed up right before you…" Shizuka trailed off seeing that Miw had quietly set down the piece of pretzel she had been about to eat.

"Honestly? I know." She said. Mariku-whom had been babbling on about not following and how Shizuka couldn't keep her mouth shut- shut up and looked almost happy before Shizuka elbowed him a bit harder that absolutely necessary.

"Why Miw-san?" Shizuka asked gently.

"Back in Egypt, Mind, Sin, and I were naturally close, because of our families' structure, but didn't interact all that much at school. I had a lot of friends-mostly through Aniki* while they didn't. Demo, then…" she sighed. "Then these monsters started to show up and attack people. No one could fight them, not really. So we decided to call on the God's that were associated with our families for help to protect everyone and a way to fight the monsters. It worked. The Gods sent their soldiers, soldier empowered by their given God and said God's domain and Power. But they answer to no one except their Gods, and we guess their Pharaoh. We actually came here tracking the power movement of them. We're trying to find someone they'll listen to." She looked down at her food as she spoke.

"Oh. Um, maybe Yami could help? He's, uh, descended from a Pharaoh…" Mariku shifted uncomfortably as he offered a suggestion. Miw shook her head negatively.

"My family is descended from Pharaohs, and the most I get is an answer sometimes. My cousin was driven mad by them for 'Daring to impersonate Pharaoh'. I asked why I was aloud answers. Apparently I look like their Princess Heba." She shrugged. Shizuka impulsively hugged her. Miw awkwardly hugged her back. "Err, Jounouichi-chan**?"

"Ah! Gomen nasai!" They quietly finished off the snacks they had.

As the three not-so-ordinary teens started to leave the wall of the cafeteria exploded. A group of Man-Eater Bugs entered through the newly created hole and started to attack people. The three overturned the table and hid behind it.

"How far back does your family history go?" Mariku asked Miw.

"What? I don't think that's going to help our current predicament!" Miw shot back looking around for some kind of weapon.

"Just answer the damn question!" Mariku growled.

"Uh, before the Pharaoh of the forgotten name!" she informed him.

"Great!" Mariku jumped up and sent a wave of Shadow Magic towards the Bugs. It cut through the center, destroying many of the Bugs. "Yes!" Then a piece of ruble hit his head knocking him out.

"He is _still_ the most unlucky assassin I know." Miw muttered staring down at him. Shizuka stared at her shocked.

"Nani?" Shizuka asked in a confused voice. Miw turned to face her.

"Sweetheart, just focus on your necklace."

"My necklace…" In a daze Shizuka reached up and lightly touched the scorpion pendent hanging by its claws from a chain. Suddenly the scorpion stung her and black-green venom spread faster than blood all over her body and created a black shell. Then it broke. When she was visible again her red-brown hair was in multiple braids, she had a mid-thigh white dress with a black and green belt, a dark-green duster. There were bags on her belt (filled with various herbs and ingredients for magic) and she was wearing black sandals. She had a white snake-like circlet and her scorpion necklace had become part of the dress.

"Hello Senet net per-a 'a." she looked at the transformed Waw next to her.

"Hello Waw Serket." Waw Bastet grinned at having the other non-serious Waw around. Waw Sobek wanted to fight, Waw Anubis was almost always in guard dog/hunter mode, and Waw Set tended to be quite serious unless he decided to cause some chaos. This is not to say that they didn't sometime have fun and play around but rather that they didn't usually. Magic could seriously mess you up and reptiles tended to be cunning and tricky. Cats simply did what they wanted when they wanted.

"So, you take the left half and I take the right?" Waw Serket asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Waw Bastet uncoiled her whip, and ran to the left of their hiding spot. "Flame Whip!" The fire tore through the bugs toasting them.

"Nice, but did you know that bugs are food for some reptiles?" Waw Serket summoned 3 giant Geckos that started to eat the bugs. Waw Bastet cart wheeled over to Waw Serket.

"Holy Geckos Batman! You really like to use magic first don' cha?"

"Netjeret-i Waw Bastet! Did you really just say that? And of course, Serket _is_ the goddess of magic."

"We should wake up your dear brother before he slips into a coma." Waw Serket nodded at Waw Bastet's suggestion and they both powered down.

"Oi, Ishtar-kun, wake-up." Miw lightly slapped his cheek.

"What'd I miss?" He asked groggily.

"Just a new Waw, Waw Serket. She summoned Geckos." Miw told him.

"Geckos." She nodded. "My life is fucking insane."

"No shit Sherlock. Now come on, you might have a concussion." Shizuka pulled him up.

* * *

"_Per-a'a, Ra rises." A soft voice called._

"_Maharet please let me. Atem, if you do not get up now Rachel will run off with Maharet and Merik, and I will leave with Khayman to be thieves." Atem shot up flailing around._

"_I'm up! I'm up! Please tell me that you were joking Heba!" The girl laughed._

"_I was sen-Per-a 'a. Khayman is here with his report on Zork's movements. Rachel has also returned and both Maharet and Merik are here to report on the situation in the south. Seth has been reading some worrisome signs, and has taken the liberty of informing Joseph to increase the number of guards around the palace. Sarah is wondering if she can send for more supplies." Senet-ef informed him._

"_In Netjer, I'm busy! Why didn't you wake me earlier?"_

"_We tried. Now go get dressed!" She laughed as he turned towards her and the world went black._

Yami woke up and looked around confused.

"What _was_ that?" He asked out loud.

* * *

Alright, new chapter, finally! So we now have a new Waw and some answers. Who knows if Mariku is going to continue to be suspicions?

Serket- goddess of magic and Scorpions/snakes (which translated to really liking reptiles somehow…) usually depicted with a scorpion on her head and those that worshiped her tended to be healers and magicians.

I figure that magic is a force of its own that can drive its user insane so they have to have ways to relax all the time. Miw and Shizuka will probably pull pranks on people later on…

Japanese!

*Aniki is what one would call their older brother

**Jounouichi is Jou's last name and I figured that it would also be Shizuka's. Jou's first name is Katsuya. Miw doesn't really know Shizuka well enough to call her by her given name, but sense Miw also knows Jou she has to distinguish between the two so she uses –Chan, which is for girls, kids, and pets. –Kun is for boys (or girls) and both are more for those you know. –san is for everyone.

Gomen nasai is a polite way of saying sorry and normally you don't really hug people you're not close to.

Egyptian Words!

Senet net per-a 'a is Sister of Pharaoh

Netjeret-i is My Goddess (-I is my) (Waw Serket says this because Waw Bastet just quoted the really bad Batman TV series)

Per-a 'a is Pharaoh

Ra is both the sun and the sun god, king of the gods. Various gods are with him as he makes his journey. He has a falcon head.

Sen-Per-a 'a is brother-Pharaoh referencing the fact that he is both her brother and her Pharaoh.

Senet-ef is his (-ef) sister (Senet)

In Netjer is by (In) God (Netjer) I wanted it to be by the gods! But 1) there is no the in Egyptian and 2) I couldn't find out how to pluralize Netjer.

As we now have even more mysterious peoples I might post a chapter completely dedicated to giving what information we know so far on each person. Let me know if you'd be interested in that!

Please leave any thoughts or comments you have.


	5. Charater Info

I know I said that this would only happen when/if people wanted it, but I was starting to confuse myself… After a good portion of info about people is added once more to the story I'll repost this with that info. Thank you for your time.

People of Waw Universe

Yugi Mouto: Hikari of Yami, disappeared in the first chapter.

Atem Mouto: Yami of the Sennen Puzzle, was once the Pharaoh of Egypt, Has been known as the Pharaoh of the forgotten name. His name when he was alive was Atem (meaning light ironically enough as Yami means dark).

Ryou Bakura: Hikari of Bakura, disappeared in the first chapter.

Bakura Sennen: Yami of the Sennen Ring, was once the Theif King of Egypt. Was the only survivor of a massacre ordered by Yami's uncle and at one time was a servant to the dark god Zork (he probably won't be showing up- Zork that is)

Malik Ishtar: Hikari of Mariku, raised to be a Tomb Keeper along with his sister and cousin (?). Raised by his Uncle who regually beat him thus "creating"(waking up) Mariku. Disappeared in first chapter.

Mariku Ishrar: Yami of the Sennen Rod, woken by the emotional and physical pain of Malik due to his abusive uncle. Originally had a deep hatred for Yami (as did Bakura) but now is best friends with Yami and Bakura. Once was an assassin with extremely bad luck in practically everything except his job. In that life he knew at least Waw Bastet and Waw Serket- whom was also his sister.

Seto Kaiba: Teen CEO of Kaiba Corps, has a younger brother named Mokuba. Once was a priest of Set in his past life and secretly the cousin of Yami/Atem and was named Seth. Is also Waw Set and transforms with the help of an aardvark ring.

Miw xAst: Her name means Desert Cat or rather Cat Desert. She is a decendent of Pharaohs going back before Atem. She tends to be flirty and does whatever she wants. She was Atem's sister, Heba and the cousin of Seth. She is very close to Mind and the two are very much like twins. xAst may not even be her real last name as she lives with a Guardian. She along with Mind and Sin summoned forth the powers and attitudes of the Waws in response to monsters that were killing people. She has a cousin who was driven mad by the Waws before they came here. This is especially odd as she is Waw Bastet. She was also the one to give Seto his ring. She herself has a cat anklet.

Mind xAst: Her name means Desert Axe or Axe Desert. Her family somehow is connected to Miw's and Sin's. She is gothic and somewhat obsessed with death (but not in an emo way…). We don't know who she was in her past life, but she had to have been close to Miw. Like Miw, xAst most likely isn't her real family name and she lives with a Guardian- convently married to Miw's. She along with Miw and Sin summoned forth the powers and attitudes of the Waws in response to monsters that were killing people. She is Waw Anubis and transforms with the help of a jackel bracelet.

Sin Iwn: Her name means Clay Pillar or Pillar Clay. Her family somehow is connected to Miw's and Mind's. She is a tomboy and it seems as if she can't stand Mind or Miw, but she has self-appointed herself to protect the other two. As with Mind we don't know who she was in her past life, but she probably was close to Miw and Mind. Like the other two we most likely don't know what her real last name is and she lives with a Guardian. She along with Miw and Mind summoned forth the powers and attitudes of the Waws in response to monsters that were killing people. She is Waw Sobek and transforms with the help of Crocodile earrings.

Shizuka Jounouichi: The younger sister of Katsuya Jounouichi (Jou) and had to have surgery to be able to see. She is a sweet girl and has somewhat latched onto Mariku, and thus is always dragged around by him. She was Mariku's sister in her past life. She tends to be a healing person not wanting to look at the bad. She is Waw Serket and transforms with the help of a scorpion necklace, which oddly enough no one had to summon for her. Defently was close to Miw in their past lives.

These are the major characters so far. The villains we don't really know much about yet. Now onto whom we know of the past.

Atem: Pharaoh and the one who will be Yami/Atem

Heba: Atem's sister and Waw Bastet

Rachel: Only thing known is that she had just returned from somewhere

Khayman: Atem's informant on Zork. Most likely knows something about thieving (or Heba does) and is somehow connected to Heba

Maharet: Very trusted by Atem, and Heba. She along with Merik were in the South to be able to report to Atem about the situation there

Merik: Along with Maharet just returned from the South so as to report to Atem about the situation there

Seth: Cousin of Atem and Heba-but that is unknown to them. He is also a Priest and is trusted enough that when he reads worrisome signs he doesn't need to first go to Atem to increase the number of guards around the palace and Atem.

Joseph: Captain of the Guards.

Sara: Only known that she is in charge of the supplies (she's the Pharaoh's Overseer)


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Story:

At School: Atem walked towards the group in the corner of the classroom.

"Hey Atem, what's up?" Bakura greeted noticing his friend's preoccupied look.

"Odd dream with lots of weird names. Where's Mariku?"

"Ah, here he comes." Mariku slipped into the room so deep in thought that he almost ran into Ootogi who growled until he realized whom he was growling at.

"Hey Tomb Keeper! What's the verdict on our new students?" Atem gave him a half hug in greeting.

"Huh? Oh, er..."

"That's for him to know and you to guess, koutaishi-chan." Miw stated from behind Yami and Bakura, whom were still facing Mariku.

"Gah!" They both jumped as did the rest of the group-except Mariku.

"How did you?" Bakura asked as the two xAst girls were in the middle of the group.

"Don't look at me. Miw dragged me." Mind scowled.

"Doors are over-rated." Miw shrugged. "Windows are so much more fun." She grinned at Bakura, whom smirked right back at her.

"Miw, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship. Now what does my dear friend Mariku know about you that I don't?" Sin entered the classroom right in time to hear Bakura's question.

"WHAT? You are going to tell me exactly what that Nymphomaniac cat told you and then never ever _think _about it again or else I swear to the Gods you will find a new meaning of pain!" She slammed Mariku into the wall as she growled out her ultimatum.

"Ha! As if you Yankee! I was born of pain, into pain! You know _nothing_ of pain!" The two blonds glared at each other willing the other to look away.

"My, my, this UST is so thick you could cut it with a knife." Miw stated with her mouth covered by one hand unsuccessfully hiding her grin, while Bakura leaned over her shoulder leering at the two.

"Why Mariku Ishtar! I never realized you liked to bottom in relationships!" The two blonds simultaneously turned to the mischievous pair and glared. They received snickers in return.

* * *

Meanwhile: "Ah, I've been meaning to ask: why is it that you and your sister don't look alike xAst-san?" Yami asked Mind.

"Please call me Mind, Mouto-san. Miw and I don't look alike because we're not actually sisters. Our fathers and Sin's mother promised their respective second born as a… friend's heir. Both Miw and I have older brothers (as in both have 1 bro that is older) and the ones we were promised to married each other, thus we became sisters. We lived with our biological families during the school year until recently. Sin has an older sister and the rest is pretty much the same for her." She explained to the group while eyeing the other four. "Er, shouldn't we stop them?" Mariku and Sin were now attacking Miw and Bakura, whom were easily avoiding the attacks.

"I guess. Oi! Tom Robber, Tomb Keeper, xAst-san, Iwn-san! Sensei will come soon. Either finish it now or due it on your own time- without any of us present."

Miw pouted at him. "Ne, koutaishi-chan isn't any fun. Dorobou-kun."

"Hai, koneko-chan." Bakura nodded sagely, while Sin and Mariku growled-in sync.

Tite-sensei walked in at that moment leading a tall busty brunette, in a conservative yet fun dress suit. She stood in front of the class and beamed as they sat without any fights breaking out- which happened more often than most would think but less often than they could.

"Class, this is out new student teacher, Nise Wolfina." she told them and Nise waved grinning.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu Nise-sensei." The class intoned politely but with little feeling put into it. The group of friends exchanged uneasy looks. _Something _about the new teacher was …off.

"Now class due to the resent appearances of these 'Waw' heroes, we will be doing a pair project on Egyptian myths, tall-tales, and legends. I expect to have a variety of topics and project venues. I will be chosing the pairs. xAst Miw with Sennen, xAst Mind with Mouto; Jounouchi with Kaiba; Iwn with Ishtar; Honda with Mizaki;…" Miw grinned at Bakura as they moved their desks closer.

"I happen to have a lot of information on the original forbidden lover: Princess Heba and Thief King Khayman. What do you say?" Bakura barely had to think.

"Not a lot of research and upstaging romeo and Juliet? I'm in" He smirked

Bakura knocked on the door of the xAst-Iwn household, and the door opened of its own accord.

"Hello?" he wandered in. No one answered so he checked his watch. "Huh, I'm on time. Maybe she didn't hear me…" The thief trailed off noticing a flickering light coming from under a door down the hall. He headed twords it cautionsly. When he got to the door he carefully pushed the door open. Miw sat inside with her back to him facing a large fire. She was in a loose dress tied with a rope at her waist. Miw was chanting something. Then she reached into the fire.

"Miw!" Bakura yelped and ran over to her, grapped her arm to pull her away from the fire. He then silently called on the Shadows to tell him where the bathroom was. He pulled her into the bathroom and stuck her hand under the facet. As he reached for the tap she wrenched her arm free.

"Bakura! What the hell?" She exclaimed.

"You fucking reached into that fire! Excuse me for not wanting you burned!"

"What in Bastet's name do you think I am? A masochist? Look, my hand is _fine_. I was never in any danger…and now I have to go put out my fire." He followed her closely- even with the whole un-burned hand thing being true. After she put out the fire she led him into the sitting room. "Now why were you even in my room?"

"That's you room? The door was open and we need to start on our project." He shot her a glare. "But you will tell me."

Oh. Well, you're not going to give up are you?" she sighed. "Well to begin with, magic is real. There are various types of magic, but I'm only going to talk about Egyptian Magic. Now, first you have Gifts. Little things that aren't normal but really don't make for extraordinary- unless one is strong enough. For example, one of my friends could control songbirds. When we were younger she simply could make them sing about what they saw. Now she can do so much more. Personally, I have a Gift with cats- my panther is somewhere in the house. Gifts tend to help you figure out what to do with your life. As do Abilities. An Ability is something that you do without really trying and isn't very big; like I can read people. But Abilities are something almost everybody has. A born leader has the ability to command. Now, there are also Elements. Not many can get a strong Element- if any! You saw mine. Fire won't burn me, and it can tell me things and help me communicate with other fire Elemnts. Then there are Bonds: when one is Bound to a Higher Being such as a God, Mystic Beast, or Primal, who tempers and strengthens the other magics. There are also Family and Full magic. Family is a whole family or families being able to do the same thing." She gave him a searching look, "Such as Shadow Magic- to call on and summon from that realm. Full magic are the followers of Serket and the Priest. They have chants and ingrediants. Do you follow me?"

"Er, yes. Um, how can you tell what you are?"

"There are different ways. One way calls for all four Elements, one for Double Royal Blood, and another is used by the followers of Serket. I can get one to cast the spell for you, if you want." He nodded. She got up and dialed the phone.

* * *

Koutaishi is crown prince

Dorobou is theif

Koneko is kitten

Nise is fake

A Yankee is basically the Japanese version of a thug. An example of one is Arisa Uotani.


	7. Chapter 6

I am so sorry this took forever to get up, but between senior year and my adoi (attention deficit oh! internet) it just wasn't happening. I had this all written out but not typed. Then when reading over it some of it I didn't like so...yeah. I own nothing, and please review if only to tell me to post another chapter soon.

* * *

On the day of their presentation, Miw and Bakura set up a projector and a sheer cloth over the teacher's desk. Bakura was dressed in Egyptian travel clothes and Miw in a dancing girl outfit.

"We all know the story of Romeo and Juliet; Antonio and Cleopatra; Erik and Christine; Bella and Edward." some of the class laughed at that, "But there is a true love story that pre-dates all of them." Miw started.

"Back in ancient times there were men that hated the Pharaoh. The Thief King Khayman had perhaps the best reason- his home town slaughtered. There were also those that loved the Pharaoh. The Princess Heba loved him for who he was. They were the most unlikely of lovers...and the best." Bakura took over. Then the movie started.

_Miw was dressed in a tan cloak and wandered through a marketplace (set up in Seto's backyard) looking at apples. Shizuka stood next to her._

_"Your brother will not be pleased." Shizuka murmured._

_"You worry too much Sarah." Miw waved off the girl's worry. Shizuka sighed. "Really Sarah, we told my brother that I wanted to visit a desert temple and that we would be gone for two days. He won't check." It was right then that men on horseback rode in to the "marketplace" and the locals started to scream and run. Shizuka was swept away from Miw. A young man grabbed Miw and wrapped her in his cloak as they hid in between the stalls._

_"Thank you." she whispered._

_"Don't mention it. You're not from around here are you?" he waved off the thanks and asked. She blushed embarrassed._

_"Uh, no. I live in the city and my family is wealthy so I just wanted to see how people live without them sucking up to me." he nodded taking off his hood. It was Bakura._

_"Well let me show you the world. I'm Khayman."_

_"Heba- er I mean, my name is Heba." He took lead her out towards the rest of the marketplace. The scene faded to Miw and Shizuka in a Egyptian styled room sitting at a low table. _

_"My Lady, do you believe it is wise to meet this man tomorrow?" the younger girl asked._

_"He treats me as a friend, not as the Princess of Egypt. My entire life, with the exception of you, Makete, and Seth, no one has done that. Not even my brother. I do not believe he will hurt me." _

_"Sister!" in walked Atem. "What's this I hear? You wish to go to an oasis tomorrow? Do you truly wish to be rid of my company?" He asked before he and Miw embraced._

_"Nae, my Pharaoh. I only wish to enjoy the deserts that surround Your City."_

_"Fine! But Joseph goes with you!" she nodded. As soon as he left she turned to Shizuka._

_"What will I do? Joseph will be honor bound to report Khayman to my brother!" Miw chewed her lip in worry._

_"... I will speak with him. May hap he will help us. He did grow up with Seth." Shizuka pointed out._

_The scene changed to a fountain in a garden. Miw sat on the edge of the fountain next to Bakura._

_"Is there a reason the guard is here?" he asked her glancing to someone off camera._

_"My brother worries about me." She bit her lip. " I think I know who you are." he raised an eyebrow._

_"Oh? Do you?" he didn't sound concerned._

_"You are the Thief King. I just don't know why." It was a statement that bordered on a pointed question. He was quiet for a moment._

_"...My village was slaughtered years ago on the order of the Pharaoh. I'm trying to get revenge." Her face was confused._

_"But, the Pharaoh was still a prince until recently, and Fa- er the Pharaoh before him wouldn't order something like that- he used to do what I was doing the day we met!" then she gasped. "My Uncle! Father's twin sometime was mistaken for Fa- er the Pharaoh. He __**would**__ do that." He looked at her stunned and confused. She blushed. "Er, I am Princess Heba, sister of Pharaoh. I swear to you I will find out why my uncle murdered your village." He smiled and nodded. The screen faded to black._

Bakura stood in front now leaning on the desk were Miw sat cross-legged.

"After the two met at the oasis their love-affair truly started. Heba would continuously spy on her Uncle." Bakura informed the class.

"Also they did end up coming out to the Pharaoh and Khayman became a trusted friend. When he went to events with them he would be in disguise." Miw added.

"Then when Heba's Uncle openly betrayed every one and a war broke out against him and his master, Khayman died and years later when Heba was doing her duty as a Priestess of Bastet she was killed by Egypt's enemies. She never loved after Khayman." Bakura informed.

"Their legacy is a family, still in Egypt today. The Merwet Family." Miw finished. The class politely clapped. Tite-sensei stood up and moved to the front.

"Wonderful presentation you two. I love that you re-enacted their meeting. Now, who's next?" Miw and Bakura exchanged smiles.

* * *

So the movie was done with the help of Kaiba who basically paid some of his staff to play the extras and they used the back yard of his "house" for all the scenes except the one with Atem. Those were in the xAst house.


	8. Chapter 7

Yay, even more done! I don't own anything.

* * *

After Class: everyone was packing up and chatting about what to do for the rest of the day.

"Oi, Bakura, we're heading to the arcade. You in?" Atem asked the white yami.

"Ah...no. Miw-chan has some interesting artifacts from Egypt that she's going to show me. I'll catch up later." Miw snorted from by the door.

"You'll be far too tired Dorobou-kun. We have a schedule." She grinned predatorily. Atem and Mariku gave them a confused and disturbed look.

"Uh, right. So, tomorrow then." Mariku slowly backed away and he and Atem walked away. as they did they spoke in half-sentences.

"You don't think-"

"Maybe."

"Huh, I thought-"

"He does-er-did, but..."

"True."

The xAst sisters, Sin, and Bakura stared after them.

"I think they think your dating." Sin said. Miw rolled her eyes.

"More like they think we're having-" Mind slapped her hand over Miw's mouth as both teachers and younger students walked by.

"So, are you two going to the Great Fire?" Sin asked as Miw liked Mind's hand and Mind freaked out.

"Yes, Koneko-chan said that I'm ready. I guess that I'm a bit nervous though" Bakura smiled at the blonde girl that had become a friend to him over the last few weeks. Because he spent so much time with Miw for their project and for learning (or rather re-learning) magic, he got to know more of the three girls than what they showed at school or the few times they went out with the rest of the group.

"Maa, maa, Dorobou-kun. What will be, will be. Now, come on. We have work to do." Miw really had only been teaching Bakura in the magic's of fire. Today he was going through the Fire Rite of Passage where they meditated and spirit-traveled to the Great Fire, guarded by the Fire-Gods and Beasts. If you had a Bond then you would meet your Other there. As with all Elements only the other Fires could observe this, preferably only the teacher would be there.

"We'll see you later then. Ja ne!" Sin and Mind jogged off, as the two Fire's walked to the xAst-Iwn house. Once there they started the Rite of Passage.

Bakura found himself in front of a gigantic fire- easily the size of the moon. He was floating in front of it. Streams of Fire went off into the distance.

"It's our bond with the Fire." Bakura turned to see Miw behind him. Her flame was Gold and Silver. He looked down and saw his was blue and white. Miw also had a cat made of fire walking beside her. "Dorobou-kun, this is the avatar of my Bonded, the Goddess Bastet. It seems your Bonded is coming." The music of a songbird washed over them. Down soared what looked like a heron with a long beak. Its plumage was Blue and White- the same colors as his flame.

"A Bennu, the Lord of Jubilees and the Guide to Tuat." Miw breathed, awed. Bakura lifted his arm for the Bennu to alight on. As it did it sang a song of remembrance, and Bakura's mind lit on fire.

_A girl- a princess really- and a boy- of the desert- were in a garden outside the palace. She was laughing and dancing. The girl was dressed in loose red pants trimmed in gold with a blue and gold Egyptian belt and a loose red with gold trim tank top. Over top that she had a complicated bead necklace and thick gold bracelets. He was dressed in a cream-colored skirt and a red and cream long jacket (basically what Bakura was wearing in the Ancient world)._

_"Dear one, I have something for you." She looked over at him._

_"What is it my heart?" she asked as she walked over._

_"I noticed your anklet and saw these in the market place and thought of you." he presented her with two small silver bells._

_"Oh, Khayman, they are gorgeous." she breathed. She looked around before dragging him to the bench she spotted. She asked him to put the bells on her anklet as she sat down on the bench. He kneeled and lifted her leg to put the bells on. She stared at him as his calloused fingers gently brushed her skin._

_"There." he gently put her leg down._

_"Thank you." she pulled him to her and they kissed._

_**FireFireFireFireFire FireFireFireFireFire FireFireFireFireFire FireFireFireFireFire FireFireFireFireFire**_

_Khayman tried to fight the monster that he had spied heading towards the capital. Needless to say he wasn't faring well._

_"Flame Whip!" Waw Bastet (looking as she did now save for longer hair) called as she arrived with Waw Set right behind her. They quickly forced the monsters away from Khayman, but not by much. Waw Bastet was thrown to the ground near Khayman and- after shaking her head- cart wheeled back to the fight. Khayman stared in shock. On her ankle was a very familiar anklet. He started to run towards the fight never noticing the heron-like bird that flew alongside him with a song of protection a loved one. His clothing changed with the same amount of attention bestowed upon it._

_"Waw Bastet!" He tried to say her name, as he threw a knife at one of the monsters. He was surprised to see that his knife was coated in blue flames. She turned to him shocked._

_"Neb Bennu!" She looked surprised- at both him and what came out of her mouth._

_"Look out, lovebirds!" Waw Set growled out a warning and they ducked down avoiding the sand that he had sent towards one of the few remaining monsters. The two returned to the fight and finished it quickly. Then all three stood looking at each other._

_"Nice outfit." Neb Bennu looked down at Waw Bastet's words. He was in fire-blue pants, a grew shirt with a crude picture of a Bennu flying in blue on it (the bird was made up of diamond shapes) , a white cloak with the same symbol on the back, matching white arm bands and wrist guards with the hieroglyphics for Neb Bennu on them. Knifes were hidden all over his person. He would later find that he had a blue blindfold-like mask covering his face. Flames rolled down Neb Bennu and Waw Bastet while Waw Set was encased in a small sand storm. When the flames retreated and the sand fell down there stood the girl, Khayman, and the priest Seth._

_" I have never heard of a Neb Bennu." Seth stated and got a shrug from Khayman in response._

_"I have. In whispers on stone. Tales of the Neb and Nebet of the Waw. Not usually connected to a god. They work with the Waw. Look- Khayman already has a talisman to gain entrance to our Temple." She pointed to the ear clip with a blue feather engraving that was attached to the cartilage of Khayman's ear. "Don't worry Khayman, the spell on it makes it mostly unimportant to others."_

Bakura opened his eyes.

"Heba." his whisper was full of despair. Miw- whom did not truly hear what he said- laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort. He looked at her, and his eyes lit up. "Heba!" He crushed her to him in a hug. It was amazing how the same word (or rather name) could be spoken within mere seconds with two completely different connotations to it.

"Khayman?" she whispered shocked before hugging him back with the same desperate intensity. Now he knew what had been missing. Her, it had always been her.

He finally pulled back to look at her. "Did you know I was, well, me?" he asked her.

She laughed. "No, I didn't. Or rather, I wasn't sure that you were you. It's funny, I've been upset over falling for another while in love with past-you, and it turns out that that other _is_ you."

When the two announced to their friends that they had begun dating, Atem and Mariku were surprised that they hadn't already been together. Nise-sensei was still around. The three Egyptian girls were slightly uneasy around her.

"Sin, what do you think?" Yami asked the blond as they all were sitting outside for lunch and talking about the monsters that were showing up. Sin stared into her cup of water.

"I think that there is something odd about Nise-sensei." she said absent mindedly. The xAst sisters, Seto, Shizuka, and Bakura looked at her sharply.

"Sin...did you See something?" Miw asked.

"Pretty little mask, horrible nasty underneath." Sin's mind was miles away from the concerned group. "Green Bird, Green Bird, sing a song for the Snake, but watch out! Here comes the Fake. Little soldiers fall into line, here comes the Lords and Ladies for me and mine." She blinked and shook her head. "Uh, what's up guys? Is there something on my face?"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Honda and Jou yelled.

"Um, would you believe bad sushi?" Mind asked. They stared at her.

"Sister, I do believe that they will put themselves in danger to find the answer." Miw observed.

"No, seriously, what?" Sin asked getting pissed off.

"Pretty little mask, horrible nasty underneath. Green-bird, Green-bird, sing a song for the snake, but watch out! Here comes the Fake. Little soldiers fall into line, here comes the Lord and Ladies for me and mine." Seto intoned blandly. Sin shifted uncomfortably. Shizuka sighed.

"Let's not talk out here where anyone can hear. We can talk later. Now, I've got to get to class- and so do the rest of you." she got up and walked away. The others stared in shock at each other before scrambling to get to class.

"Sorry Nise-sensei." they coursed when they barreled into her. As they hurried away, Miw couldn't help but look back at the women.

* * *

The group started towards Seto's house- well, mansion really, after school. On their way they stumbled upon a pride of Panther Queens. There and been a second in which both groups had simply stared at each other- the humans collectively thinking 'shit', then the Panther Queens attacked.

"Mirror Force!" a voice called out. The three Egyptian girls stared at their friends shocked.


End file.
